ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Boombloxgamer10 All Stars: Slamfest
Boombloxgamer10 All Stars: Slamfest is an Upcoming 2019 Fighting Video Game Developed and Published by Boombloxgamer10 Interactive. The Gameplay is Similar To The Super Smash Bros. Games, This Time it Features Numerous Characters From Nickelodeon, Disney, Blizzard, Activision, Electronic Arts, Marvel, DC, Ubisoft, Microsoft, THQ, Toei, Bandai Namco, Dreamworks, Digital Extremes, Cartoon Network, Rockstar, Universal, Valve and More Players Can Choose From a Huge Variery of Third-Party Licensed Characters and Stages, Including The Loud House, World of Warcraft, Star Vs. The Forces of Evil, Gravity Falls, Destiny, Precure, Dragon Ball, Overwatch, Mighty Magiswords, Unikitty, Diablo, Titanfall, Starcraft, Adventure Time, Welcome to the Wayne, The Amazing World of Gumball, The Lost Vikings, Saints Row, Anthem, Grand Theft Auto, My Little Pony, Teen Titans GO!, Gears of War, God of War, Guardians of the Galaxy, Fast & Furious, And Much More Ultra Power Moves Are Similar To The Final Smashes From Smash Bros. When a Fighter Break The Rainbow Colored Signature Logo, The Fighter Unleashes Their Ultimate Moves Known as Ultra Power Moves Playable Characters * Boomer * Lincoln Loud * Heavy Weapons Guy * Star Butterfly * Garrosh Hellscream (Microsoft Windows Exclusive) * Twilight Sparkle * Marco Diaz * Trevor Phillips * Scout * Rainbow Dash * Tracer * Goku * Gul'dan (Microsoft Windows Exclusive) * Lori Loud * Azmodan * Applejack * Soldier * Dipper Pines * Leni Loud * Thrall (Microsoft Windows Exclusive * Luna Loud * Pinkie Pie * Pyro * Frankiln Clinton * Luan Loud * Malthael * Mabel Pines * Johnny Gat * Fluttershy * Lynn Loud * Demoman * Diablo * The Lost Vikings * Rarity * Ansi Molina * Sylvanas Windrunner * Kratos (PlayStation 4 Exclusive) * Lucy Loud * Crash Bandicoot * Superman * Marcus Fenix * Michael De Santa * Olly Timbers * Lana Loud * Engineer * Velvet Crowe * Batman * Klonoa * Rayman * Lola Loud * Medic * Lisa Loud * Magilou * Saraline Timbers * Sniper * Rocket Racoon * Exarch Yrel * Rokurou Rangetsu * Spy * Junkrat * Brightwing * Kerrigan * Artanis * Vegeta * Master Chief (Xbox One Exclusive) * Unikitty * Cho'Gall * Puppycorn * Jaina Proudmoore * Hawkodile * Tychus * Starlord * Laphicet * Waluigi (Nintendo Switch Exclusive) * Anne Boonchuy (DLC) * Sprig (DLC) * Luz (DLC) * Eda (DLC) Downloadable Content WWE Pack * Braun Strowman * The New Day * Chris Jericho * Kevin Owens * Rey Mysterio * Daniel Bryan * Brock Lesnar * The Undertaker * AJ Styles * John Cena * Roman Reigns * Bobby Roode * Triple H * "Woken" Matt Hardy * Bray Wyatt * Big Show * Mark Henry * Shinsuke Nakamura * Seth Rollins * Jinder Mahal * Sheamus * Rusev * Rabdy Orton * No Way Jose * Bobby Lashley * Samoa Joe * Shane McMahon * Finn Balor * Aiden English * Shawn Michaels * Baron Corbin * Batista * Asuka * Nia Jax * Bayley * Sasha Banks * Alexa Bliss * Charlotte Flair * Ember Moon * Becky Lynch * Carmella * Dana Brooke * Naomi Precure Pack * Cure Star * Cure Milky * Cure Soleil * Cure Selene * Cure Yell * Cure Ange * Cure Etoile * Cure Macherie * Cure Amour * Cure Whip * Cure Custard * Cure Gelato * Cure Macaron * Cure Chocolat * Cure Parfait * Cure Miracle * Cure Magical * Cure Feliche * Cure Flora * Cure Mermaid * Cure Twinkle * Cure Scarlet Youtubers Pack * Jaiden * Rebecca Parham (Let Me Explain Studios) * Alex Clark * GingerPale * TheOdd1sOut * illymation Trailer/TV Song Promos * Audioslave - Cochise (The Game Awards 2018 Trailer) * Tokyo Machine - PLAY (SXSW Trailer 2019) * Dirtyphonics & RIOT - Got Your Love (PAX East 2019 Trailer) * Flosstradamus & Mayhem Feat. Waka Flocka Flame - Back Again (DISTO Remix) (Official Launch Trailer) Category:Crossover Video games Category:Fighting video game Category:Super Smash Brothers